Total Drama Forever
by Kallin Presley
Summary: 75 characters (from Total Drama, Steven Universe, the Loud House, and Invader Zim) competes for a prize of immeasurable value!
1. Chapter 1

(The sun rose over the lakes of the Muskoka region of Canada. The beams of light eventually reached the island of Wawanawkwa. Many Canadian viewers would recognize that this island was the birthplace of the popular reality show, _Total Drama_. However, after remembering the island and its dilapidated camp, one may also remember that the island had been sunk in an unfortunate 'fraking' accident during the show's fifth season. So, you might be wondering why the island and camp looked safe and sound a few years after the show's eventual cancelation. The camera zooms in on the camp, until it reaches the cabin that, during the show's first season, would have been occupied by the Gophers. Another zoom in to the girls' side, and the camera went inside. There, all the most of the girls who had competed in the main series of Total Drama was laying, sleeping peacefully. In contrast to the others, Gwen was tossing and turning in her bunk, having a bad dream. Eventually, she bolts up in bed, gasping heavily.)

Gwen: Whew, I just had a dream where Chris kidnapped us all, and forced us to compete in Total Drama forever. (She then looks around at the cabin.) Oh, C'MON!

(The rest of the girls are woken up by Gwen's exclamation, including Heather, who rubs her eyes.)

Heather: Ugh, shut up, weird goth girl, we're all trying to sleep. (She snuggles back into bed, only to bolt straight up a moment later.) O-OMG! (Her yell pierces through the air, echoing out of the cabin.)

(The residents of the Gopher cabin (boys and girls) begin to trickle out of the cabin, as well as the residents of the Bass cabin. It appears that all 52 contestants who competed in the main series are here. They look around the campsite, as if expecting Chris to pop out at any moment, and announce a new season that they'd all been contractually looped into.)

Courtney: (pulls out her phone) I may be obligated under contract to participate in this freak show, but kidnapping is a felony. My lawyers are going to have a field day with- Wait, my there's no signal on this dang island!

Staci: This reminds me of the time my Great-Uncle Boris got kidnapped by aliens, yah, it was super freaky. (She looks around to see that everyone has moved away from her, causing her to frown.)

Beardo: (begins whistling the Twilight Zone theme)

(Trent walked up to Gwen, causing them both to react awkwardly to each other.)

Trent: Um, hey, how's it going?

Gwen: (raises an eyebrow) Kidnapped, remember?

Trent: (blushes) Oh, yeah, I know that, but... It's crazy right. You think Chris is trying to rope us into another season?

Gwen: (shrugs) What else could it be? That guy has been screwing with our lives ever since we were sixteen.

Duncan: (walks up) I don't know how he brought us back to this place, it sank, remember?

(Gwen just glared at Duncan, but mentally conceded that he had a point. She and Trent began looking at the island with a little more scrutiny. Meanwhile, the other campers were getting impatient.)

Eva: (cupping her hands to her mouth) All right, Chris, we get the point. There's a new season, and we have to be in it. C'mon out, and torture us already. (Silence.)

Voice: (from offscreen) I don't know about Chris, but I think I might be able to provide some answers.

(Everyone turns to the voice, and finds a man dressed in a sharp suit standing on the steps of the mess hall.)

Well-Dressed Man: (gesturing to the mess hall) Please, join me, and I'll explain everything.

(A pause followed, until Blaineley stepped out from among the crowd, walking threateningly up to the man.)

Blaineley: (pointing her finger at the man) All right, bucko! You better have a good explanation for this! Do you have any idea who I am. I'm Blaineley Stacy- (The man snapped his fingers, and Blaineley choked. She grasped her throat unable to speak any longer. Everyone stared, shocked and afraid.)

Well-Dressed Man: Now, with that interruption out of the way, we can all adjorn to the Mess Hall. (He went inside.)

(A pause followed, as everyone waited for someone else to do something. Finally, Alejandro moved towards the mess hall.)

Heather: (grabbing Alejandro's hand) Alejandro, what are you doing? This... guy could be dangerous.

Alejandro: (jerking his hand out of Heather's grasp) This is the only way to get answers for our predicament. If you have a better idea, I'm happy to hear them.

(Heather just crossed her arms and glared. Alejandro shrugged, and marched into the building. Pretty soon, all the campers followed, leaving only Heather in the same position. Eventually, she sighed, and went into the mess hall.)

(Inside the Mess Hall, everyone sat on the four tables, while the man was standing in front of them.)

Well-Dressed Man: Now that we're all ready, let me begin: I'm, from your perspective, an alien.

(A short pause followed, ending with Harold gasping.)

Harold: Wow, a real, live alien. I have so many questions to ask-

Leshawna: (holding her hand to Harold's mouth) Yeah, right, and why should we believe you?

(The man gave a queer smile as he turned the watch on his hand. His form changed into that of a grotesque, bat like creature. Everyone screamed, as the bat shifted back into a man.)

WDM: That was my true form! Now, let's get down to business. Me and my race of highly advanced beings have been watching your fascinating show for years, studying every second of it. So, naturally, we were all extremely sad when it was canceled. The next step after this is to make our own Total Drama. So we brought every contestant to this recreation of Camp Wawanawkwa to compete in our own seasons of Total Drama. (A pause followed, a everyone allowed this to sink in.)

Mike: So, you kidnapped us, and are making us compete in Total Drama (gulps) forever?

WDM: (puts his arms placatingly) Now, that isn't exactly true. But, before I explain any further, there's some new contestants to bring in.

Courtney: You're going to kidnap more people!?

WMD: Well, you can't have a Total Drama season without at least some new characters. (He snapped his hands again, and three groups of people appeared.)

(The first group was the characters of Steven Universe: Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, and Greg. The second group consisted of the soblingss of the Loud House, with the exception of Lily. The last group consisted of Zim, Gir, Dib, and Gaz from Invader Zim. The three groups reacted frightened of their teleportation, with the Crystal Gems all summoning their weapons.)

Peridot: What's going on?

Luna: Where are we?

Dib: Zim, what have you done now?

(The man began to explain why they were here. After the explanation was done, the three groups sat in stunned silence.)

Greg: (rubbing the back of his head) Well, it looks like my life could get stranger.

Lori: And I suppose we don't have a choice in the matter? (The man shakes his head.)

Pearl: Um, I think we're just going to have to put a stop to this. (She begins to march threateningly towards the man, only for Garnet to stop her with a hand on the shoulder.)

Garnet: We'll compete in your game.

Pearl: Wha- But, Garnet!?

(The man gestured to the seats, and the three groups, some rather reluctantly, sat down.)

WDM: Now, let me explain some rules to you. There are 75 contestants now in this room. However, by the end of this particular season, only 25 of you will earn your freedom. The other fifty will have to compete in another season. If you make it to the top 25 of this season, you'll be able to leave this pocket dimemsiom, and never look back.

Cody: So, a one in three chance of making it out? (The man nods his head.)

Scarlett: And what exactly happens if we win?

WDM: You'll receive this. (He snaps his fingers, and a glowing, golden orb appeared in the air above him.) This is a Time Wish. Whatever you think of, you get, no matter what. (Everyone stared transfixed on the time wish, with Scott even reaching up to touch it... right before the man snaps it away. Now, most of the contestants have determined looks in their eyes.)

WMD: A couple more rules. Hidden on the island is an idol. (He makes such an idol appears in his hand.) Find it, and you will receive a one way ticket to the top 25. If you are eliminated before the top 25, you will be sent to the Playa des Losers, stocked with everything your heart desires.

Anne Maria: That sounds OK to me!

WMD: One more thing: what's a reality show without a good host? (He snaps his hand, and two figures appears.)

Geoff: Oh, no, bro!

Jo: It can't be!

(Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet looked around in confusion, before the man stepped forward and explained everything.)

Chef: Oh, great. I thought I was free of this show, and now I got to cook for these brats again.

Chris: And what's in this for me? I trust I'm being paid a substantial pay check.

WMD: Only in the suffering of others. Most of the challenges will be retreads from the first season, but some of them will be designed by Chris here.

Chris: (starts rubbing his hands together) Oh, awesome!

WMD: That's about it. I know your all probably hungry, so here's some breakfast. (A breakfast buffet appeared along the walls. Owen immediately started drooling.) Your first challenge starts in one hour. (He disappears with a crack... only to appear again two seconds later.) Oh, I almost forgot to divide you into teams. There will be four teams this time around. If I call your name, please move to the first table: Beth, Lindsay, Harold, Leshawna, Cody, Justin, Blaineley, Zoey, Dawn, Cameron, Max, Amy, Sugar, Steven, Connie, Greg, Luna, Lana, and Gir. You will be known as the Screaming Gophers! The second team will be: DJ, Heather, Trent, Sadie, Eva, Izzy, Jo, Lightning, Dakota, Sam, Dave, Samey, Scarlett, Garnet, Peridot, Lincoln, Luan, Lola, and Dib. You will be known as the Killer Bass! (Luan proceeded to make a corny joke about the team name, much to her sibling's chagrin.) The third team will consist of: Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Katie, Owen, Alejandro, Scott, Brick, Anne Maria, Ella. Leonard, Jasmine, Rodney, Amethyst, Lapis, Lori, Lynn, Lisa, and Gaz. You will be known as the Flying Loons!

Sadie: Oh no, Katie, we're on different teams again! (The duo grabbed hold of each other, and began crying, causing everyone else to shut their ears.)

WDM: And finally: Geoff, Tyler, Noah, Ezekiel, Courtney, Sierra, Mike, B, Staci, Sky, Beardo, Topher, Shawn, Pearl, Bismuth, Leni, Lucy, and Zim. You will be known as the Ferocious Boars! (Everyone moved around until they were at their proper seating.) All right, if that's it, I'll be go-

Chris: Wait! I can't do this all by myself. I need interns, stat.

WMD: (rolls his eyes) Fine, you can have three interns. (He snapped his fingers, and three children appeared on the ground.)

Eddy: Get off of me, Double D!

Double D: I'm not on you, Eddy, you're on me!

Ed: Ed is very scared!

WMD: These are Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and they'll be your interns for this season. (He then explained everything to the Ed boys.)

Double D: Oh, my! Kidnapped, and forced to work as slaves! This is not how I thought this day would go.

Eddy: Oh yeah, and what's in this for us? (The man proceeded to bring out a jar of quarters, causing Eddy to get dollar signs in his eyes.)

Man: All right, enjoy you're meal. (He then disappeared with a crack.)

(As soon as he was gone, the group began to head to the buffet. Gir barreled through everyone else to get to first in line.)

Gir: Waffles!

Cameron: (picking himself up after being knocked down.) That dog's really strong... and did it just speak?!

Amy: (sitting down, and snapping her fingers at Samey) Go get me some fruit, Spare-emy! (Samey just sighs in exasperation, and leaves. Amy narrows her eyes at her.)

(Amethyst returns to her seat with a plate filled with pancakes, and overhears Pearl talking to Garnet.)

Pearl: Garnet, I can't believe you agreed to this!

Garnet: We don't have a choice, Pearl. You saw how powerful that extra-terrestrial was. Our best bet is to just wait it out.

(Meanwhile, Steven, Connie, and Greg were sitting together at the Gopher's table. Suddenly, a shadow crosses over them. It is Dawn and B.)

Dawn: I know we're all on different teams, but me and my friend B would be glad to tell you about this competition, if you like. (B nodded.)

(The SU group smiled in return, and scooted over to let them sit down. At the Boar's table, Sky sat down, and tried to wave to a passing Dave, only to get a glare in return. Sky frowned, as Courtney sat down opposite her.)

Courtney: Trouble with friends? (Sky nodded, giving her a small smile.)

(Lori and Leni were heading back from the buffet, when Lori suddenly tripped on a floorboard that was sticking out. Before she hit the floor, Alejandro caught her. Lori looked up at him, and blushed as he gave a charming smile. However, she gained control of herself, and pushed Al off.)

Lori: I happen to have a boyfriend. (She quickly left, while Leni hustled up to Al.)

Leni: You know, I don't have a boyfriend. (Unbeknownst to all of them, Heather was watching with a glare on her face.)

(Pretty soon, all the campers were seated, and talking amiably... that is, a half an hour later, the Well-Dressed Man's voice came over the loudspeaker's.)

WMD: You're first challenge will be a repeat of the very first, cliff-diving challenge from Island. You have ten minutes to get up to the top of the tallest cliff!


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Notice**

**I am currently reevaluating my online presence on this site and others like it, such as YouTube, Deviantart, , etc. I just feel like I've become too jumbled with multiple Google accounts and the like. Henceforth, I will be moving most of my stories to a new account on this site. **

**I say most of them because some of them have, to put it one way, not made the cut. I've just simply lost interest in doing a good portion of fics, so don't be too displeased if I chose not to continue them.**

**Thank you for listening, and goodbye for now.**


End file.
